Pluie féérique
by Ko' Koha
Summary: Il pleut dehors, c'est un fait. Il pleut, et Juvia, dans son lit, a les yeux grands ouverts. Il est 5h59.


**Salut à vous, bande de p'tits macaques !** Le petit koala que je suis a aujourd'hui décidé de s'incruster sur le fandom de **Fairy Tail** ! *Youpiiii* :]

L'OS que je vous propose humblement est certes un peu différent de ce que j'ai pu poster jusqu'à présent. (vous m'direz, j'ai pas encore posté grand-chose. Oui, j'avoue.) Il y plane une atmosphère assez mystérieuse, décalée, comme entre deux mondes ou deux dimensions. En fait, il frôle l'absurde. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'adore. ^.^'

Bref, sur ce, je vous embête pas plus, et m'éclipse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Pluie féérique. **

Il pleut dehors, c'est un fait. Il pleut, et Juvia, dans son lit, a les yeux grands ouverts. Il est 5h59. Juvia le sait, car c'est ce qu'indique son petit réveil. Juvia se relève sur son lit et regarde sa fenêtre. Un faible rayon de lumière passe outre les persiennes et vient nonchalamment éclairer le bout de son lit. Mais Juvia ne s'y arrête pas et garde les yeux fixés sur sa fenêtre. Elle entend les gouttes d'eau d'une pluie torrentielle venir s'écraser avec force sur son volet. Elle est persuadée que la pluie l'appelle.

Elle reste encore quelques instants, à regarder cette fenêtre, et à écouter cet appel, puis elle se lève complètement. Elle enfile un des nombreux pantalons qu'elle possède et qu'elle ne met jamais, enfonce sa chemisette dedans pour ne pas la mouiller, et s'habille d'une veste bien chaude pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle chausse ses bottines fourrées, se muni de son parapluie, et jette un dernier regard à sa fenêtre, avant de sortir.

Ses bottines font « floc » à chaque pas qu'elle fait. Du ciel tombent des trombes d'eau dévastatrices. Elle a les chaussettes trempées, et tout le bas de son corps, que son parapluie ne peut protéger de toutes ces gouttes perfides, est gelé. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle est Juvia de la pluie, il fait à peine jour, et elle se balade dans les rues, guidée par la mélodie des gouttes d'eau.

Elle ignore totalement où elle va. Elle ignore totalement où elle est. Et elle ignore totalement où elle était, deux rues plus tôt. Elle ignore tout ça, mais elle marche quand même. Toute cette pluie lui fait un bien fou. Elle ne ressent absolument pas la fatigue, et le froid ne la gêne pas le moins du monde. Seule, à se balader dans les rues d'une ville que le soleil et les étoiles ont désertée depuis longtemps, elle se sent tellement bien…

Et puis, au détour d'une rue, elle tombe nez-à-nez avec Grey, adossé à un mur. Elle se demande ce qu'il fait là, mais garde le silence. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait gâcher cette rencontre si irréelle. Il tourne la tête vers elle et, lorsqu'il la voit, se relève et va à sa rencontre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui tend le bras.

Elle ne s'étend pas. Ne crie pas « Grey-sama ! ». N'a pas de cœur à la place des yeux. Ne rougit même pas. Elle se contente simplement de saisir ce bras qu'il lui tend, et de ne plus le lâcher.

Et puis, ils reprennent leur route, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Elle regarde le mage de glace, et, réalisant soudain qu'il n'est que simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon, elle met son parapluie au milieu, afin de l'abriter un peu, quitte à mouiller légèrement. Grey s'en aperçoit, et, prenant lui aussi le parapluie de sa seule main libre, l'agrandi avec sa glace, pour que tous deux soient bien abrités. Elle le remercie par un sourire, et ses lèvres à lui se relèvent en un timide rictus. Et la balade reprend.

La mage de l'eau perd la notion du temps et de l'espace. Grey la guide dans les rues de Magnolia, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, sans qu'ils ne croisent personne. Et puis, sans crier gare, ils tombent face au grand bâtiment de Fairy Hills. Dans le petit matin, et par cette pluie, le dortoir dégage une atmosphère vraiment féérique.

Ils restent là, immobiles et muets, face à cette vision enchanteresse, jusqu'à ce que l'église sonne six coups. Alors, Juvia se tourne vers son partenaire, et s'aperçoit qu'il la regarde tendrement. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire radieux, et étrangement, il lui répond par un sourire franc, tendre et chaleureux. Un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un sourire qui la fait fondre.

Et puis, elle finit par lâcher son bras et par le quitter, pendant que la glace sur son parapluie tombe et vole en éclat. Elle remonte jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabille et se recouche.

Il est 6h00. Juvia le sait, car c'est ce qu'indique son petit réveil. Il pleut dehors, c'est un fait. Il pleut, et Juvia, dans son lit, s'endort paisiblement.

...

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Juvia se réveille, elle se sent étrangement de bonne humeur. Elle se lève, s'habille en robe malgré le temps pluvieux, chausse ses bottines fourrées encore humides, se munit de son parapluie pas encore tout à fait sec, et sort. À l'entente de la sinistre plainte de son ventre, elle s'arrête, puis se dit qu'elle mangera à la guilde, et repart.

Là-bas, elle est accueillie par des mages de mauvaise humeur. La pluie ne les réussit pas. Elle s'installe à une table et demande à Mirajane la formule « petit déjeuner ». Alors que la barmaid s'en va préparer sa commande, Juvia perçoit un regard posé sur elle. Elle tourne la tête, et découvre Grey, la fixant de ses yeux perçants, hypnotisants, irrésistibles.

Pourtant, elle ne s'étend pas. Ne crie pas « Grey-sama ! ». N'a pas de cœur à la place des yeux. Ne rougit même pas. Et cette étrange situation lui rappelle soudainement ce rêve si étonnant qu'elle a fait, cette nuit-là. Ce rêve dans lequel elle sortait, au petit matin et par temps de pluie, et elle rencontrait Grey, au détour d'une rue. Elle sourit.

_C'était un beau rêve…_

Lorsqu'elle sort de sa rêverie, elle réalise que le mage de glace à toujours les yeux plongés dans les siens, comme s'il y lisait ses pensées. Et alors, Grey lui sourit. D'un sourire franc, tendre, et chaleureux. Un sourire qu'elle croyait ne pas lui connaître. Un sourire qui la fait fondre.

_Mais, était-ce vraiment un rêve ?_

* * *

**NdK** : Pour la petite anecdote, sachez que c'est en me réveillant vers 6h du matin, l'été dernier quand j'étais en camping avec mes parents, que la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur ma toile de tente m'a fait penser à cette courte histoire. J'étais parfaitement bien réveillée, et le bruit de la pluie m'a immédiatement fait pensé à Juvia. Et ben ni une ni deux, j'ai allumé ma lampe, et j'ai écrit cet OS. A 6h du matin. Allongée dans mon duvet, dans ma toile de tente. Oui oui. x)

Et quant à savoir si vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, ça c'est à vous de me le dire.

A la prochaine mes p'tits ouistitis adorés ! :D


End file.
